


Hardly the Time for a Quickie

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Dom!Castiel, Dryer Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Quickie, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, cas x reader, castiel - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: While on a hunt, you and Cas decide you can’t wait any longer to keep it in your pants.





	Hardly the Time for a Quickie

You weren’t paying much attention to the way Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off of your ass as you both crept down the stairs of a haunted house. Sam and Dean were upstairs, scoping out for the ghost up there. There was a spirit that had terrorized the last several families that had occupied this home, and now was hardly the time to be thinking about anything else.

“You should really stop wearing those pants when we’re hunting.” Cas said in a low voice, much lower than usual after you both made sure the basement was clear.

“What? Why?” You asked him, turning around and shining your flashlight in his direction.

“They’re very…form fitting.” He responded, and that’s when you felt the ache between your thighs.

“Oh?” You glanced behind you, and began backing up into the dryer that was up against the wall, smirking as Cas followed you.

“The spirit isn’t down here, you know.” Cas added, and didn’t stop until you were pinned between him and the dryer. You knew exactly where he was going with this, and you were more than happy to let him go there.

You gently set your flashlight down and pushed Cas back just enough so that you could undo the button and zipper on your jeans. Castiel watched you closely, and he slowly brought his hand up to the waistband of your pants, and slipped his hand down into them.

“How fast do you think we can do this?” You whispered as you reached out to palm at his half hard cock through his pants.

“Mm, depends on how wet you are.” Cas responded just as his fingers dipped down to your folds. His middle finger teased at your clit as you worked on undoing his pants.

You were _very_  wet. Castiel could feel it the moment he touched your sensitive bud. You were wet enough, in fact, that he was easily able to slide his finger down your slit, and you spread your legs apart just enough so that he could tease at your entrance. He leaned down to kiss you possessively, sliding his tongue in your mouth to taste as much of you as he could with as little time that there was.

“Get these off.” he demanded as he pulled away. You could tell he wanted to kiss you longer, but the need to fuck you was  _much_  more prominent right now.

“Anything for you, baby.” you whined, and as he pulled his hand from your pants, you pulled them down, along with your panties.

Castiel had his pants the rest of the way undone and pulled down just as quickly as you freed one ankle from your jeans. He reached out and grabbed your shoulder to spin you around and push you down so that you were leaning over the dryer. You smiled when he pulled your hair to the side with one hand and placed his lips on your neck.

You moaned and held on for what was to come. You could feel Cas using his free hand to slick his cock with your wetness. When he pressed into you, you bit your bottom lip into your mouth and held your breath, enjoying the feeling of him sinking into you.

Castiel whispered dirty things into your ear as he waited for you to adjust to his size, which didn’t take long. He said all of the things that usually got you going. Things along the line of, “fuck, I can’t wait to taste you later.” and, “Your pussy’s so tight, and you take my cock so well, just like a good little girl.”

He brought his hand up to cover your mouth as he began to move. You could never get over the way his cock stretched you each time you fucked. It was pure bliss. You moved your head slightly while the erotic sounds of his hips snapping against your ass began to fill the dark basement, and encouraged him to push his middle finger that had teased at your folds into your mouth.

You sucked on his finger while he fucked into you, and moaning around him as you tasted your sweet arousal on him. You reached back behind you with one hand and gripped onto his trench coat to encourage the angel to go deeper. Cas did just that, dragging his cock against that special spot inside you.

Moving your head again, and letting his finger fall from your mouth, you let out a moan loud enough that you were sure the boys could hear you upstairs. But by the sound of it, they were fighting that ghost that you were supposed to be helping with.

Castiel shushed you through his own groans that were border lining on too loud as well. You could feel that he was close as he pounded into you, his cock hardening slightly and beginning to pulse. At the same time you realized this, his hand moved down and around you to circle your clit.

It didn’t take long with his cock bushing against your g-spot for you to come undone, and Cas was soon to follow. He groaned as your pussy clenched his pulsing cock, both of you thinking about how this moment didn’t last nearly long enough, and that round two, and possibly rounds three and four would happen back at the motel. For now, it would have to do.

After catching your breath for a moment, Castiel pulled out of you, and you whimpered from the loss of contact- “We should probably help that fight that’s happening upstairs.”

“We should.” you agreed, leaning over to pull your pants over your boot and back up, Castiel was adjusting himself as well.

“And don’t you think that you got off easy, there’s much more I plan on doing to you later.” He said in a warning tone as you both began to make your way back to the stairs.

“Of course.” you agreed in an upbeat voice.

And there was much more you planned on doing to  _him_  later, as well.


End file.
